Rhedosaurus
Summary Rhedosaurus was one of the last surviving members of his species, awakened by a nuclear test in the Arctic. He is 200-ft (61 m) long. He made his way down to the North American coast, destroying everything in his path and ending up in New York, his original home. He was released from his frozen, hibernating state by an atomic bomb test in the Arctic Circle. He was thawed out of the ice where he had been held in suspended animation for millions of years. He sinks a fishing ketch off the Grand Banks, destroying another near Marquette, Canada, wrecking a lighthouse in Maine and destroying buildings in Massachusetts. His enemies, the soldiers who attempted to kill him were complicated, because of the ancient disease he carried; spilling his blood that can make people sick and die with an illness feeling while the plague from his blood has freed, which was almost as deadly as a dangerous venomous creature himself. He bleeds all over the streets of New York, unleashing a horrible, virulent prehistoric contagion, which begins to infect the populace, causing even more fatalities. The infection precludes blowing him up or even setting it ablaze, lest the contagion spread further. It is then decided to shoot a radioactive isotope into the his neck wound with hopes of burning him from the inside, killing him without releasing the contagion. When he comes ashore and reaches Coney Island's amusement park, military sharpshooter Corporal Stone takes a rifle grenade loaded with a potent radioactive isotope and climbs on board a roller coaster. Riding the coaster to the top of the tracks, so he can get to eye-level with the beast, he fires the isotope into his open neck wound. He thrashes about in reaction, causing the roller coaster to spark when falling to the ground, setting the amusement park ablaze. With the fire spreading rapidly, the park becomes completely engulfed in flames. Rhedosaurus was eventually killed at Coney Island when a radioactive isotope was shot into his wound on his neck, fatally wounding him and also neutralizing the disease he carries. The radiation also incinerated him to death with a dying scream onto the ground, dead, while the island is still burning. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Rhedosaurus Origin: The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms Gender: Male Age: 100 million years old Classification: Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics Enhanced Senses, Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation with blood, Large Size (Type 1), Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate from a giant gash in his neck), Immortality (Type 2), Radiation Manipulation, Resistance to Cold Temperatures Attack Potency: At least Building level (Easily toppled a large lighthouse) Speed: Subsonic (Moved out of the way of a bazooka round just before it was hit, which can fire projectiles at speeds of 265 feet per second. Swam from the Arctic Ocean to New York in short timeframe not more than a week or 2) Lifting Strength: Class K via size Striking Strength: At least Building Class Durability: At least Building level (Takes this without much issue), possibly higher (Was stated that the National Guard had no way of killing it, implying it can tank bombs and other heavier artillery. Only died through a chemical weapon) Stamina: Very High (Swam from the Arctic Ocean to New York without tiring) Range: Hundreds of meters due to sheer size, higher with blood Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: It’s hide isn’t completely impenetrable. Can be taken down with enough force. Is somewhat clumsy. Can be killed by enough radiation. It’s regeneration takes time Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms Category:Tier 8 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Radiation Users Category:Longevity Users